


Time for a little bit of Improvisation

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has a special jar for catching akuma, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Improv, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrien agreste identity reveal, it may or may not be magical, ladrien, vague akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When the lucky charm bye bye improv(Was what my drafts said when I came up with this idea at 2 am last night)Better summary: When Ladybug loses her lucky charm, ruining the complicated plan needed to defeat the akuma, its time for Chat Noir to step up and try to fight.Without a plan, he just has to wing it.And hope for the best.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Time for a little bit of Improvisation

"Lucky Charm!" As Ladybug shouted, a small piece of metal fell from the sky. "A paper clip?" 

She looked around, noting Chat's tail, and the akuma's necklace...

If she could attach the paperclip to the end of the tail, she could throw it and pull the necklace off, breaking it to release the Akuma. 

Unfortunately, while she was coming up with the plan, Chat Noir ran into her.

"What's the plan?" He looked at her empty hands. "I thought you used the lucky charm?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "I dropped it."

"You dropped it? Your super special tool to help US succeed? What are we supposed to do?"

She knelt to the ground, moving around some of the rubble. "Maybe I'll be able to find it." 

He frowned skeptically. "Maybe."

"Do you have a magnet?"

"Why would a have a magnet."

"Shoot." She sifted some dirt through her hands. "Do you have a paperclip?"

"No." Chat winced at the crash they heard in the distance. "I think I should go right this guy."

"But we ruined the plan."

"I guess we don't use that plan."

"Wow, really?" She rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I was going to right him?"

"You can't just wing it, this is serious." 

"You're digging through dirt for a paperclip. Its a little hard to take you seriously."

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"And, for the record, I prefer the term improvise."

"So, you're going to run over there and 'improvise?'" She shrugged. "Good luck with that."

...

Twenty minutes later, after transforming, feeding Tikki and transforming back, Ladybug finally found the paper clip. As she triumphantly held it towards the sky, she noticed Chat Noir standing next to her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"And-"

"Yes, I defeated the Akuma." He handed her a jar containing the dark butterfly. "I think it's angry with me."

"But how? We had no plan."

"Like I said, improv."

"What did you do?"

"I just ran in there and punched the guy as hard as I could to distract him."

"that's terrible."

"You mean terribly effective. Since we avoid violence, Hawkmoth never saw it coming. It threw him off his rhythm and I was able to break the necklace."

"Huh."

"Yeah, it was over really quickly." He smiled. "And I had this jar handy, so-"

"You have a jar, but not a magnet?"

"Do you have either?"

"I don't have pockets."

"Valid."

"Still," she shook her head, "You fought him all by yourself."

"Yeah, not to brag or anything, I mean, you were looking for that paperclip. We had equally important jobs."

"Yeah, right." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You're definitely not making fun of me."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What?" 

He threw the jar on the ground, causing it to shatter. "I didn't say anything. I'm embarassed. I need to go now, bye-"

And then he ran.

Ladybug was left behind to interpret what he had meant, and purify the Akuma.

With the help of her lucky charm, (which she lost a second time when Chat left and spent 30 more minutes looking for) she was able to reverse all the destruction, even fixing Chat's glass jar, which had Adrien Agreste's name on the bottom.

So, of course she had to return it to him.

Ladybug swung across Paris to return the and to Adrien. She went through his (strangely) open window, and held out the jar.

"I believe I have something of yours."

Adrien made eye contact with her and froze. "How did you find me?"

"I've been to your house before."

"Yeah, but, like, how did you know that that jar was mine?"

"It has your name on the top."

"Oh," he face palmed. "I'm dumb. And I said it was my jar, no wonder you connected the dots."

"What dots?"

"And we're both blonde with green eyes, so it was probably easy."

"What was easy?"

"Figuring out that I'm Chat Noir."

"But I didn't-" she bit her tongue. "Wait, what?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No. Why would you tell me??" She started to raise her voice.

"I thought you knew??" His voice was louder than hers.

"nO."

"Then why did you being that?"

"It had your name on it." 

"Well now I feel dumb."

"Do you want to go on a date with _me?"_ she blurted out.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to go. Bye-" she jumped out the window, zooming away.

"Wait, Ladybug." Adrien reached an arm out as she left, but it was too late.

And she hadn't even given him the jar.

Which was a shame. 

He really liked that jar.

**Author's Note:**

> This was stupid lol but fun to write. I hope you liked it, let me knife what you thought.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> ...
> 
> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
